


I Want Some More

by sunshinepascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut, jack working out, rough, so so smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Reader finds Jack working out in the middle of their home and it turns into smutty goodness.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I Want Some More

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely friend from Tumblr dropped the thought of Jack working out on me and this masterpiece was born.

“You got the tenderness that I been searching for  
Oh, I want some more  
You got sweet lips like I did never taste before  
Oh, I want some more.”

The familiar lyrics of a song Jack had just showed you last week pulled you from your slumber. You blinked the sleep from your eyes, stretched and let a yawn fall past your lips. You searched the floor for Jack’s shirt he wore the night before and slipped it on before padding your way down the stairs. There on the beam that was the only thing that separated the living room from the rest of the home was your man pulling his lean frame up and down doing pull ups. A chain hung from his hips and you could faintly hear him counting over the music. You couldn’t resist letting your tongue dart out and lick your lips at the sight. He wore one of his many white shirts and some gym shirts and you could almost see through the shirt at the amount of the sweat that soaked him. 

You leaned against the kitchen island just a few steps back from him still unknown to him. He lowered himself from the beam after hitting 50 and stood there resting himself for a few moments. You didn’t mind watching the show and honestly you wished you had a chair you could sit right in front of him with some popcorn and just enjoy yourself. You were a mighty lucky woman. He started back counting from one again and you bit your lips feeling a familiar feeling growing between your legs. Who knew this would be a turn on for you. The song came to a close and you debated blowing your cover for just a second before clearing your throat. Jack stopped hanging there for a second before lowering himself back to the floor and turning around seeing you leaning there nothing but his shirt hanging from you which yearned you a prize winning smirk.

“I’m sorry angel did I wake you?” He walked to and peaked a sweet kiss to your lips.

“You did but I don’t mind, I like watching this,” you motioned a finger up and down his body and gave him a smirk.

“Oh you do huh? Is it getting you all turned on there angel?” Jack placed his hands on your hips and pulled you closer to him.

You simply nodded your head before pulling him down to crash your lips to his. His kiss was deep and far from gentle like the night before as he devoured you. You let out a moan against his lips before parting and pulling his hand to feel between your legs where you had already grown wet. Jack’s finger brushed from your entrance to your clit and he let out an approving hum.

“Hmmmm look at you all wet and bothered.”

“Jack please,” you were suddenly at his mercy begging him to take you anywhere he could get you to.

Jack picked you up and carried you to the kitchen table which was just perfect for him to lay you on and fuck you. He didn’t waste much time his lips kissing yours again as he pulled his gym shorts down and didn’t even bother with his shirt before he was in you. You let out a yelp at the urgency of his actions but didn’t mind one bit. He filled you to the hilt and pulled you up to him by your hair tugging just perfectly on your locks to yearn another moan from you. He started to fuck you at an unbelievably fast pace. He snapped his hips to hard that you wore he was going to move the table under you. His forehead feel to yours and you couldn’t help but to lock eyes with him as he fucked you. You let out a moan your head going back as he laid you down and pulled you to the very edge of the table raising your legs up and back so he was hitting that spot to perfectly. He was relentless in his actions never letting up and never letting you catch your breathe. It didn’t take long for your orgasm to hit you like a damn train your mouth not even able to form nothing but Jack’s name over and over. He kept his hips snapping into you until you came down and he didn’t let you have a second to rest before he was pulling you up and down to your knees. You took his cock into your mouth without a second thought looking up at him. His plump lips were parted moans escaping them. His brown eyes blown black with lust were watching your every move, his fingers buried deep in your hair and keeping a firm grip. He stilled inside you deep and you chocked slightly as he groaned and released deep down your throat. You took everything he had to offer you and then he was pulling from you both of you panting. 

“That was…”

“Amazing? Remind me to catch you working out more often,” you giggled as you stood up Jack pulling you for another kiss.

“Hey I need to do some lifting. Care to help me out with that?” Jack went from pure sex god to a goofball in a second and you let out a laugh.

“Of course cowboy.”


End file.
